1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system having a client-server architecture and also to a method of operating a computer system having this architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system having a client-server architecture comprises a set of software modules known as clients and a further set of software modules, known as servers, for serving requests from the clients to run jobs on resources accessed by the servers. This type of architecture enables jobs from the clients to be distributed among the servers. The servers may be of similar or differing types. With this type of architecture, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for controlling the scheduling of requests by the clients to run jobs on resources accessed by the servers.
An example of a computer system having a client-server architecture is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,527.